What Happened Next?
by ghostwriter4836
Summary: Starting after the series finale. What happens after Chloe finds out the truth?


**Chapter 1 Chloe wakes up**

Chloe opened her eyes to see Ella, Linda, and Dan standing over her amongst the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room.

"Wha-What happened?"

"Chloe," Dan started, "Pierce is dead. We found you passed out on the other side of that room. How do you feel?"

Chloe racked her brain to remember what had gone on when she and Lucifer went to find Kelsey. Lucifer!

"Where's Lucifer?" Chloe demanded.

"Well," Ella began her usual nervous ramblings, "I'm sure he will be around at some point. Right now though, it is so good to see you finally awake. Are you in any pai-"

"Where. Is. Lucifer?" Chloe interrupted.

Everyone glanced around at one another. "Come on, Dan."

"He's gone. He left. No one knows where he is but we have people looking. Now Chloe, do you remember anything?"

Chloe thought for a few minutes before her eyes went wide. "I-I do! Lucifer is the...the…"

Ella and Dan had waiting expressions on their faces but Linda looked different. She looked guilty in some way. Chloe knew that telling them Lucifer was the devil would make her appear crazy. What was she going to do?'

"Hey guys," Linda spoke, "Could you give a few minutes?"

With Linda's background in psychology, Dan and Ella didn't see anything out of the ordinary with letting them talk to they left the room.

"Now Chloe, tell me what you saw." Linda prodded gently.

Chloe locked gazes with Linda, "I saw the devil," She gasped.

Linda closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I see." Not the response that Chloe expected from the woman which puzzled her until it dawned on her. "You knew." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Linda took a deep breath, "Yes and believe me, you handled it better than I did."

"It was real. Everything he said was real, not a metaphor."

"Chloe, I know it's a lot to take in but you cannot tell anyone about this." Chloe looked about to interrupt but Linda held up a hand, "It's not in defense of Lucifer but in your best interest. People will not believe you. Look at your own reaction when Lucifer mentioned it and he did, all the time."

Chloe knew deep down that Linda was right. People would think she was crazy and if not for herself, she had to protect Trixie.

"You're right. I know you're right." she agreed.

"If you need to talk I am here for you. I have known about Lucifer for a long time now and after the initial shock, I was able to deal with it."

"Thank you Linda."

Linda smiled and opened the door to indicate the conversation was finished so Dan and Ella could come back in. Immediately, they start trying to come up with where Lucifer might have gone. Maze was also missing so they deduced the two were together somewhere.

Lucifer running off made him look guilty for Pierce's death so there was that to worry about but with no murder weapon, found on the body, they had little evidence.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere on earth…_

The bloody demon blade twirled in Lucifer's hand as he sat silently in the dank empty warehouse somewhere in middle America.

"Wow Lucifer! You were amazing. I am so glad that is finally over, "Maze spoke as she paced back and forth, adrenaline at its peak. "Now we can go home and back to the way things _should_ be. Oh I have missed the torture. You have no idea how sick I am of this human body and all those emotions."

Lucifer glanced at her with determined eyes and a slight tilt to his lips.

Maze stopped suddenly. "Lucifer, " she dragged out his name carefully. "We _can_ go home now, right?"

When he said nothing, Maze's anger boiled inside of her. "Lucifer! This is ridiculous, we can't stay here. You know it's time."

But was it time to go home? Knowing that _he_ was the one who gave himself his devil face. For hundreds of thousands of years he ruled hell and never gave any thought to coming to earth. But now, being around all the humans and living amongst them was a life he enjoyed and he missed Chloe.

"You want to go back, don't you? Unbelievable." Maze threw up her hands. Then she got right down into his face, "I. want. To. Go. Home."

Lucifer, dealing with feelings for Chloe and all that had happened finally snapped. "Flames came into his eyes, "Don't push me Maze, not right now," he growled.

Maze did push Lucifer on many occasions but this was one time she knew better. She may be a strong demon and going up against Lucifer the man was one thing. The devil himself would annihilate her.


End file.
